


Falling To Midgard

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Mischief, Retelling, Shotgun Wedding, fidelity, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: This is a retelling of Loki and Sigyn, post Avengers Endgame.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Loki knew that the Avengers would probably never stop looking for him after what he had done in New York so when the moment came and he grabbed the tesseract from the floor where it had been dropped, he transported himself to another place and another time. He needed to go somewhere with the resources to help him and the place with the most powerful weapons was clearly Asgard. There were things in Odin’s vault he could use. So Loki arrived in Asgard a month before he had invaded New York. 

It was the middle of the night and Loki wore a hooded cloak as he approached the vault. He had once known spells to enter the vault without too much trouble but there was no doubt that Odin had changed the security there since the time when Frost Giants had been allowed to enter. Sure enough, his spells could not open the door. Loki heard the sound of two of Odin’s guards making rounds and he ducked behind a pillar out of sight. 

Loki heard the jingle of keys as the guards walked past him unseen. He recognized both of them. One was called Faldar and the other Theoric. Loki watched them go as he tried to form a plan for getting the keys they carried. He made his way out of the corridor and headed towards the exit. He would go to the village and keep a room for the night. Loki had almost made it to the door when a sound at the top of the stairwell to his right stopped him in his tracks. 

“Loki?” A woman’s voice called out. 

Loki knew that voice and he turned to face her. “Sigyn?” 

Sure enough, it was her. She stood at the top of the stairs carrying a wooden tray topped with a pitcher and three tin cups. Her hair was braided and wrapped around her head like a crown while many of her golden curls fell down her back well past her waist. She wore a dress of blue gray, to match her eyes. Her face was still as freckled as it had always been and her nose upturned. Sigyn had always been what could best be described as, adorable. 

“Loki is that really you?” she called out a second time. 

Loki half wished he had come in disguise. He hadn’t expected to find anyone awake at this hour. “It’s really me,” he told her somewhat reluctantly. 

At that, the smile on her face grew wide and she started down the stairs to him. Loki knew her well enough to know that if he wanted to avoid attention, she really should remain where she was. 

“Don’t bother to carry all that down here,” he told her. “I’ll come to you.” 

But it was too late. Sigyn had already spilled one of the cups off the tray. It went rolling down the stairs with a clatter. Soon the next cup fell and Loki caught that one with his magic. By the time Sigyn had reached him she had dropped the tray and pitcher entirely and she threw her arms around him in a rather unexpected hug. Loki was stunned. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had been happy to see him. He hugged her in return, finding he was grateful for her welcome. 

“They told us you fell into the bifrost,” she said as she pulled away from him. “I didn’t expect we would ever see you again.” 

“I did fall into the bifrost but I survived. Now I’m here.” 

“Have you seen Thor? He will want to know you are alive.” 

Loki shook his head. “No, Odin or Thor will not want to see me. They are likely still angry over the things I have done. I can’t stay for long. You can’t tell anyone I’ve been here.” 

Sigyn nodded very seriously. “I won’t tell a soul.” Loki knew she would keep her word. Sigyn always did. “But that means you’re not staying here. Where will you go?” 

“Midgard most likely. I can’t go until I have something from Odin’s vault. Are you still betrothed to Theoric?” 

“Of course I am,” Sigyn was giving him a look as if to say she dissaproved of something. “Why? 

“You remember when you were betrothed to Hiram and I helped convince your father to end it? You said you owed me…” 

“I suppose I did,” Sigyn agreed reluctantly. “I will keep my word. What is it you need?”

“The keys that Theoric carries. I only need to borrow them and your debt is paid.” 

“And how would you propose that I get them?” Sigyn asked, aghast. 

“He is your betrothed. Use your feminine wiles.” 

“I don’t…” Sigyn looked down at her feet then back at him, a blush on her cheeks. “I don’t have any.”

“You do. Believe me, you do,” he told her, unsure why she believed this to be the case. 

Sigyn gestured to the stairway behind them. “Look at the mess I’ve made. I have never been graceful and… I don’t know how to...perhaps you should simply do it yourself, in disguise, as me…” 

“I could but there would be complications to using that sort of magic,” he told her. “It would be simpler if you were to do it. I can teach you how.” The truth was, he found the idea of teaching innocent Sigyn how to use the charms she didn’t even know she posessed, more amusing than anything he had done in a long while. 

“Well, if you’re sure there is no other way.” 

“Oh, I am sure of it. Can you meet me in the morning at the eastern garden? We can begin there.” 

Sigyn nodded. “I will be there.” 

***

Always true to her word, Sigyn arrived the next morning in the eastern garden. She wore a dress of pale purple this time and her hair was fashioned into a single braid. She approached him almost shyly, tripped and stumbled over a root. She righted herself before falling outright and then stopped a yard away. 

“Well, I’m here. What would you have me do?” her gaze fell on the set of keys he carried. He had brought them for her to practice with. “You want me to try and get those from you?” 

“Yes. You will need to pretend I am Theoric and try to distract me.” 

“I haven’t the faintest idea how to do that.” 

“Sigyn, I find it had to believe that you have never distracted Theoric before or that you have never seen how the women of the court get the attention of men there.” 

“I have seen it,” she admitted uncomfortably. “I have seen it and it disgusts me. Half of them are married and the other half have no intention of marrying the men they throw themselves at, Mostly, I ignore their behavior because it is improper.” 

“Perhaps it is, but Theofric is your betrothed. There is no wrong in…” Loki trailed off on seeing the look on her face. Sigyn was not convinced. This was not going to be easy. 

“We aren’t married yet,” she protested gently. 

“I know. I’m not asking you to sully your virtue. I am only suggesting that a small amount of affection might be enough to distract him so you can borrow his keys for a short while.” 

“Loki…” Sigyn was shaking her head. “You know, I would do anything to help you. I do want to keep my word and you were always kind to me when we were children but… I’m not sure I can do what you’re asking of me.” 

“Why not? You can simply invite Theoric to the courtyards in the evening while the minstrels are playing and ask him to dance. With the right dress and your big blue eyes, if you stay close enough to him it should be an easy matter to slip the keys away from him.” 

“You really think that will work?” 

Loki nodded. “I will change into Theoric and we’ll have a dance to try it out.” 

Sigyn approached him and took his hand to dance. At first Loki danced with some space between them, too much space. 

“You’ll need to move closer,” he told her. 

Sigyn moved a little closer to him but not nearly close enough. Loki put an arm around her and pulled her nearer, close enough that she was pressed against him firmly. He felt her let out a small gasp and when she looked up at him a blush had formed on her cheeks. 

“Loki I-” she began breathlessly but he cut her off with a finger to her lips. 

“This is the part where you should kiss him,” he told her, whispering into her ear. 

“And take the keys when I do?” she said, gently pulling away from him, effectively ending the dance. 

“That would be best, yes,” Loki found he was a little sad to let her go. He looked down to see that his keys were in her hand.

“I think I can manage that. I have to do it tonight because tomorrow I have to be fitted for my wedding dress. In a week we marry.” 

“You’re getting married in a week?” 

“Yes, why do you sound so sad about that?” she asked him, offended and confused. 

“Because, I regret my part in arranging your betrothal in the first place.” 

“You shouldn’t. Theoric is good and kind and always does his duty. I think we will be very happy.” 

“I hope you will,” Loki said, knowing that for some unknown reason, he wasn’t happy at all. 

***

Sigyn brought Loki the keys late the following evening. There was happiness in her eyes and Loki couldn’t help but say the first thing that came to mind. 

“I see it has brought you joy to accomplish a little mischief,” he observed. 

“I suppose it has. I hope you won’t be doing anything too mischievous with these keys.” 

“Don’t worry. No one will even notice what I do with them. It will be fine.” He assured her. “So tell me, did you dance with him to obtain the keys?” 

“I did. There was no need to kiss him. I think the dress I chose was distraction enough.” 

“And what dress did you choose?” 

“Promise you won’t say anything inappropriate?” She told him more than asked as she untied her cloak. 

Loki raised his hands as if in surrender. “You have my word.” 

Sigyn took down her hood and removed the cloak to reveal a blue satin dress with a form fitting bodice cut rather low in the front. Her long golden hair hung loose about her shoulders. Sigyn was a vision of beauty and Loki was a little surprised at himself for having never noticed it until this very moment. 

“Well?” She asked uncomfortably. “I was going to ask if it was the wrong dress but it doesn’t matter. I got the keys. I will need them back from you before morning when Theoric returns to duty.” 

“You’ll have them,” he agreed as she moved to leave. “And Sigyn, you look lovely.” 

***

It was a simple matter for Loki to get the items he wanted from Odin’s vault. He hid them in his cloak with magic and exited the vault unseen. What was difficult was deciding what to do about Sigyn. He went to her chambers in the palace and locked lightly on her door. 

“Loki? You have the keys?” 

“I have them, but I am not ready to give them up just yet.” 

Sigyn reacted to that with slight worry in her features then she looked him over and did not see any sign of the keys on his person. 

“I’ve hidden them. I will return them to you but you’ll have to get them from me, the same way you got them from Theoric,” he said, greatly amused at this new plan of his. No doubt Sigyn would be offended but she would play along, not having any other real choice. 

“Of all the scoundrel things to do!” She protested. 

“Come now Sigyn, it’s only a dance, only a little fun. I promise I’ll not dishonor you. Or if you prefer, you can tell Theoric what you have done and have me arrested…” 

“No. No, I’ll do it. Where do you propose we have this… dance?” 

“The tavern past the market square. They have music this time of night and a space for dancing. Come with me?” He offered her an arm. 

Irritated, Sigyn took his offered arm. They had very nearly reached the tavern when she stopped them. 

“Wait. I can not be seen here dancing with anyone but Theoric.” 

“Then you won’t,” Loki said, changing his form before they entered. 

The music inside the tavern was lighthearted and of a fast tempo. Loki hung the keys on his belt and Sigyn made several attempts at swiping them away from him but the pace of the song gave him an advantage. Then the music changed to something more mellow and he moved to dance with her more closely. He could see Sigyn was affected by the closeness but he had no way of knowing if his likeness to her betrothed was the reason or not. She inched a little nearer to him and reached towards the keys one more time. She might have had them had the doors to the tavern not burst open and three of Odin’s guards entered. 

“Theoric, I’m glad we found you. Odin has need of you immediately, both you and the lady Sigyn. We have good news.” One of the guards announced. 

“What good news do you speak of?” Sigyn asked warily. 

“The post that Theoric applied for in the outer region has suddenly come available. The man who held it before had an accident and will need a few months to recover with the healers. So Odin says the post is yours but you have to leave in the morning. It’s neither safe nor fair to leave the other officers there short one man.” 

“But our wedding…” Sigyn protested gently. 

“Your wedding will have to take place tonight, my lady. That was why Odin sent us to find you, that you may marry and go with your husband to his new post.” The guard explained. 

Sigyn still held Loki’s hand from the dance and at the words of the guard she gripped it more tightly. She knew as well as he did that they needed to find a way to switch him with the real Theoric. 

“That is indeed good news,” Loki spoke up. “We will just need a few minutes to change into our wedding clothes and to pack our things.” 

The guard was shaking his head. “There’s no time for that. The transport leaves in less than an hour. Your things will be sent after you. Besides you look well in uniform and Lady Sigyn is always beautiful no matter the dress. Follow us to the throne room and Odin will perform the ceremony himself.” 

“Well then…” Loki agreed with little confidence. “I suppose we will follow you then.” 

Sigyn pulled at Loki’s arm to slow their pace and put some distance between them and the guards as they walked. 

“You cannot let this happen,” she whispered harshly. 

“What would you have me do? Reveal myself?”

“Yes!” She all but hissed at him. “Reveal yourself and tell them you tricked me.” 

“I cannot do that. Odin must not know I am here. I have already cast a spell to look for Theoric. If he arrives in time, all will be well.” And if he didn’t arrive in time, Loki would leave after the wedding and Sigyn could still leave with Theoric without ever telling Odin the difference. 

“Well we haven’t got much time,” she scolded. “Only five more minutes walk to the palace…” 

“I am well aware. Believe me.” Loki said, equally frustrated with her. 

They tried to drag out the walk for as long as they could but soon the palace doors came into view. 

“You didn’t find him yet?” She asked, angry and worried. 

“If I had, he would be here,” Loki told her. His duplicate self had searched the guards quarters and two other taverns. 

“This is all your fault,” Sigyn accused. “What in heavens name did you need those stupid keys for anyway? What mischief have I unleashed by helping you?” 

“None. None at all,” Loki assured her, seeing that she had started to cry. “The mischief has already happened. I made enemies and I needed weapons from the vault to defend myself. Sigyn you have likely saved my life with your deed.” It was only partly true. Loki was sure that he could have gotten the keys on his own if he hadn’t been so invested in his little game with Sigyn. 

“That is a small comfort, but what have you done to my future in exchange for your life?” 

“It is my future too,” Loki pointed out.

“Yes and I will not see it ruined, for either of us. When we stand before Odin I will tell him the truth.” 

“Your betrothed will not get his post if Odin learns that he allowed you to steal the keys to the vault from him. He will likely be disgraced.” Loki reminded her. “You will say nothing.” 

They were passing through the doors into the throne room. Odin sat on the throne and Frigga at his side. 

“Oh shit,” Loki mumbled. His mother had powerful magic. She would see the truth without much trouble if she were looking. 

The pair of them stood before Odin and Frigga and spoke their vows. Sigyn was silently weeping and Frigga apologized that the wedding had to be so sudden. The vows were just finished when the real Theoric came bursting through the doors. 

“What in the name of-?” Odin began. 

Frigga got to her feet and waved her hand as she performed a spell. “Reveal yourself!” 

Loki could not hold his form against his mother’s spell. He was quickly revealed to be himself and not the real Theoric. 

“Loki, what have you done?” Odin was now on his feet, full of anger. 

“Forgive me, I took a disguise that I might marry the woman I love. She would not have me any other way but I hoped that in time she might feel differently,” Loki gave as explanation. 

“And in doing so you have tricked an innocent woman into marrying you,” Frigga spoke up, sad and disappointed. 

“No,” The real Theoric said. “Surely the vows can be redone? The marriage was a farce. It can not be valid.” 

“If the lady was unaware of who she was making vows to, it can be annulled,” Odin agreed. 

Sigyn let out a sob. “My vows must stand. It matters not if I was aware. I made a promise and I must keep it.” She wiped away her tears as she spoke. 

Odin gazed at her in a moment of awe. “It will be as you say. And you my lady will be the goddess of fidelity.” 

***

Sigyn said a brief goodbye to Theoric while Loki slipped the keys back to him. Then she wept the entire walk from Odin’s court to the Loki’s old room in the palace.. Odin had told him he must leave Asgard on the morrow but Frigga had convinced Odin to allow Loki to stay for Sigyn’s sake. Loki closed the door behind them and turned to face her. 

“You don’t have to stay here, you know?” He told her gently. “If you hurry you might be able to join Theoric on the transport.” 

“As his mistress?” Sigyn said aghast. “I would never do any such thing.” 

Loki sighed, feeling entirely conflicted. On the one hand he truly did feel guilt about causing her pain. She had been his friend once and she had welcomed him back to Asgard when no one else did. On the other hand, the fact that he had managed to gain a wife by trickery did hold some amusement for him. It was one of the greatest tricks he had ever played. It might also prove to be the most complicated. 

“No, I don’t suppose you would.” Loki agreed. Sigyn was too puritan to ever consider such an arrangement. 

“Instead I will do my duty,” she said, removing her cloak. “What should I cook for dinner?” 

“I’ve already had dinner. It’s late, perhaps we should just try to sleep.” 

Sigyn’s eyes fell on the one bed that took up the room and she swallowed. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Loki offered. 

She glared at him. “Nonsense.” Then Sigyn proceeded to strip off her overdress and roll it into a heap. She tossed it onto the bedside stand rather haphazardly and knocked over a lamp that sat there. Sigyn ignored the broken lamp and unlaced her boots as quickly as she could. Then she threw back the covers, got into bed, and pulled the blankets up high so they covered her face. 

Loki removed his own boots and cloak before joining her on the bed. He propped up a pillow and and sat with his back to the headboard, well aware that he would be unable to sleep for quite some time. 

“Did you know?” Sigyn finally spoke with a sniffle. “Did you know all along that Theoric was to be sent to a new post?” 

“Are you asking if I planned this? No, I didn’t know. I didn’t plan for it to turn out this way.” 

“Then all those words about marrying the woman you loved, they were just lies to keep the truth from Odin?” She asked him somewhat bitterly. 

Of course they were lies but Loki wasn’t so callous as to hurt her further by saying so outright. “Sigyn, I had not set out to marry you but that doesn’t mean I don’t care for you. I did have to tell Odin something though and at least I managed to do it without disgracing your Theoric or revealing my true plan.” 

Sigyn turned to face him and peeked out of the blanket just enough to show her eyes and nose. “What is your true plan? What are you really up to?” 

Loki’s first thought was to make up some lie about an enemy he had played a trick on but the sadness in her eyes, swollen red from crying, stopped him from telling another false tale. She deserved the truth. 

“I did terrible things since I fell from the bifrost. I fear if I tell you the details, you’ll only hate me further.” 

“I could never hate you, Loki,” she said and there was something sincere in her tone that he knew it to be true. 

“I wouldn’t hold it against you if you did,” he told her sadly. 

Sigyn said nothing to that but she reached out of the blanket across the space between them and she took his hand. Silence fell between them after that and soon the two of them fell into a restless sleep. 

***

Loki awoke the next morning to the sound of water running in the bathchamber. Sigyn was not in the bed anymore. A quick look around the room told him that a chest of her things had arrived. He got out of bed and cleaned himself up with the use of a spell. Moments later Sigyn emerged from the bath chamber with wet hair and wearing a pale green. 

“Good morning,” Loki said awkwardly. 

Sigyn crossed the room and picked up a comb. “Good morning.” 

“My mother will want to see me for breakfast. Do you wish to come?” Loki told her. 

Sigyn shook her head. “It will take time for my hair to dry and a moment alone might be welcome right now.” 

Loki left his new wife to her solitude and made his way to Frigga’s chambers. Frigga was waiting for him there. She greeted him with a hug. 

“Oh Loki, what have you done?” She asked him, taking a step back to look him over. “What have you been through?” 

“More than I can say, Mother. I fear the truth would only disappoint you.” 

“That may well be true, but my disappointment will always be overshadowed by my love.” 

Loki had no words for that. Frigga did not need a reply. She ushered him towards the table in her chambers where fruits and breads and meats for breakfast were laid out. 

“Come and eat, Loki. I know you well enough to know that you’ll not be staying in Asgard long. You’re trying to avoid Thor, aren’t you?” 

“Among others, yes,” Loki admitted. 

“And Sigyn will be going with you?” 

“I suppose. I doubt she’ll be convinced to stay behind. She takes her vows very seriously.” 

Frigga finished peeling her fruit before she spoke again. “I don’t know what tricks you were up to that led you to marry her but I do know it was not done out of love. I hold out hope that someday she will forgive you.” 

“I’m not sure it will matter. I fear we are a terrible match.” 

Frigga tilted her head slightly to one side. “No, I’m not convinced of that. I remember how upset you were when she was betrothed to Hiram. Of course I agreed. Hiram was a respected military commander but far too brash and outspoken for a woman as delicate as Sigyn. Yet I seem to remember you not sleeping for the greater part of a month because her betrothal was so distressing to you.” 

“I was worried for her. I spent many days in the library with her as children. She had far too much imagination and too many dreams to ever get along well with a practical man like Hiram.” 

“That was exactly my thinking at the time. You know what else I was thinking at the time? I was thinking that my son must care for the lady Sigyn a great deal if he would go to so much trouble to end a betrothal that her father had arranged.” 

“I suppose I did care for her.” 

“I know. And I know that some part of you still does care,” Frigga pointed out. 

“Even if that’s true, Sigyn did seem to care for Theoric. She’s nothing if not loyal.” 

“I remember the way she used to look at you, Loki. She loved you once, silently, secretly, but the affection was there. I think if you are careful, the both of you can find that affection again.” 

“And if we can’t?” 

“Then I suppose your lives will be very...interesting


	2. Chapter 2

Loki returned to his chambers to find Sigyn was sitting in a chair at his small table reading one of his books. Her hair was dry and braided into a single braid once again. She truly was a pretty woman. For a moment Loki was overwhelmed with the knowledge that he was now her husband. If she were taking her vows seriously then surely that meant she expected the same out of him. It also might mean that she expected he would treat her like a wife. She had been the one to insist that his sleeping on the floor was nonsense, after all. 

“How did it go?” Sigyn looked up on seeing him enter. “Is the queen well?” 

“She is well. She worries for us,” Loki crossed the room and sat at the chair opposite her. 

“ Good Mothers always worry. It is the way of things. We will be alright.” 

“Will we?” Loki asked her with concern “This is not the future that either of us imagined a week ago.”

“It is not,” Sigyn agreed, a bitter qaulity to her voice. “I should be at the outer regions right now with Theoric and you should be on Midgard.” 

“I will still be going to Midgard. I will wait a few days and give you time to adjust and see your father before we leave Asgard.” 

Sigyn nodded, blinking back new tears. 

“Sigyn, I chose to speak those vows as much as you did. I was unwilling to admit to myself at the time that you would never live a Theoric’s mistress. I thought we would finish the ceremony and go our separate ways and Odin need never know the truth. I misjudged the situation and in that I was wrong. Vows are vows. If you can keep your vows then so can I.” 

“That does not mean you will do so happily,” Sigyn pointed out. 

“Nor does it mean you will.” 

“Loki I…” Sigyn began but could not complete her words. 

“I know. You loved your betrothed and now he has been taken from you. You have every reason to be unhappy.” He agreed sadly. 

“That’s not what I was going to say.” She told him. “The truth is, your arrival to Asgard has caused me a great deal of distraction. The title that Odin gave me, Goddess of Fidelity, I am not worthy of it.” 

“Are you saying that you went through with ceremony on purpose?” Loki asked, a little shocked to hear it. 

“No, I’m saying that had anyone else asked me to go dancing in a tavern while I was betrothed to another, I would never have considered it. But you...you confuse me. You always have.” 

Loki let out a sigh and smiled to himself a little. “Good, because I find you to be equally confusing.” 

“You do?” There was a slight blush on her cheeks and hope in her eyes as she asked the question. 

“Most definitely.” Loki readily agreed. “As Mother reminded me this morning, I didn’t sleep for a month when you were betrothed to Hiram. It wasn’t just because he was a terrible match.” 

Sigyn bit her lip. “I thought that might have been the reason at the time. Or I hoped it was. But my father ended the betrothal and a year went by and you never….then my betrothal to Theoric was announced.” 

“I know. I don’t really have an explanation for that.” he told her honestly. He didn’t know if it had been fear of commitment or feelings of unworthiness that kept him away from her. “ I only know that I arrived on Asgard a few days ago with every intention of getting those items from the vault and leaving again unseen. The chance to dance with you is what held me here. Perhaps there is hope for us yet.” 

“Perhaps there is,” Sigyn said with a small smile of her own. 

***

That afternoon Sigyn went for one final visit with her father and sister before leaving Asgard. Frigga stopped at Loki’s chambers to say goodbye to him as well. Odin did not pay a visit. Loki waited for Sigyn to return before taking the tesseract and transporting them both to Midgard even further in the past than he currently was. 

The two of them appeared on a gravel road. The ocean was in view as well as several farm houses in the distance. Sigyn looked down at the road beneath their feet to see the hoofprints of horses, tracks of wagon wheels, and the wider tracks of an automobile. 

“What part of Midgard is this?” she asked with confusion. 

“This is the eastern coast of the United States,” he told her, not wanting to reveal the rest. 

“But Midgard has paved roads and they haven’t travelled by horse for a hundred years.” 

“That is true,” Loki told her warily, waiting for the truth to dawn on her. 

Sigyn’s face turned ashen white as she understood the implications of his words. “You can travel through time?” 

“It was a recent development, but yes, I can.” 

“And yet you went through with the wedding anyway? Why not just go back a few days and prevent the whole thing?” She asked, horror struck. 

“Because maybe, I don’t want to do this alone.” Loki told her with frustration. 

“Do what alone? Your mischief?” 

“I don’t see why your so angry. You were the one who was determined to see your vows through. My being able to travel in time doesn’t change that.” Loki argued. 

“It does change it. It changes everything. You could have stopped this before I ever said any vows but you’d rather have me as a captive wife than fix the mischief you have caused.” 

“And you would rather dance with me than marry Theoric anyhow. I’m not seeing the problem.” he argued. 

“I never said that,” Sigyn protested. 

“I seem to recall that you did say that.” 

“No, I said that you confuse and distract me. That’s not the same as preferring the way things have turned out and you know it.” 

“Well I can’t change it. That’s not the way this device works,” he told her, almost sure it was true. 

“I’m not sure I believe you,” Sigyn said, wiping away a few stray tears. 

“I admit that’s fair. For now will you come with me to the village ahead and we’ll find a room at the boarding house?” 

“I suppose I’ll have to.” 

Sigyn walked with Loki down the long winding road and into the village. It was clearly a small town. There was a general store, a lumber mill, a cannery, a church, and a boarding house painted white with black shutters. Loki took Sigyn’s arm and led the way into the boarding house. He changed their clothes with magic to something more appropriate for the time just as they passed through the doors. A man in a black black vest with a white shirt and black bowler hat stood behind the wooden counter near the entrance. 

“Good afternoon sir,” Loki began. “My wife and I are in need of lodging.” 

“You’re in luck. We do have a room available with a view to the ocean. How long will you be staying with us?” 

“A month at least,” Loki told him. “Longer if I can find work in the area.” 

“A month is going to cost you $60,” the man said. 

Loki nodded and pulled a stack of old American bills from his own vest. The man accepted them with a smile. 

“I’m Giles Davis. If you’re looking for work the cannery always has opening. And Millie is always looking for women who can sew.” Giles offered a handshake as part of his introduction. 

“Lukas and Sara Olsen,” Loki offered his own handshake. 

“I’ll show you the room” Giles came out from behind the counter. “You two looking to settle here for good?” 

“It hasn’t been decided yet,” Loki told him. 

The room was small but comfortable. There was indeed the promised view to the ocean and it overlooked the village as well. Once Giles had explained to them what times meals were available and where to find the cannery as to look for a job, Loki closed the door behind them and turned to face Sigyn. 

“What are we doing here Loki?” she asked him, hugging herself with worry. 

“Hiding. Hiding from Thor and his friends, the Avengers.” 

“Why? You still haven’t told me why. What did you do?” 

“I’m still not sure I should tell you.” 

“I told you that I could never hate you. I meant it,” Sigyn told him sincerely. 

“And yet you were rather angry with me when you learned I could time travel,” he reminded her. 

“I was,” she looked down at her feet and then back up at him. “Not at all a dutiful wife.” 

“Is that truly something you want to be?” 

“You know it is, and you know why,” she said firmly. 

“Sigyn, you will never be like your mother. It’s not something you need to fear becoming.” 

“I can not stop fearing it,” She said with worry. “What she did broke my father. He is a good kind man who works hard as Odin’s treasurer and learning that she had three other lovers nearly destroyed him. When she left...he was never the same. And I spent years not understanding where my mother had gone. Yet, only one night ago I was betrothed to one man and dancing with another. I am right to fear what I will become.” 

“Sigyn,” Loki stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders. “You will never be like her. You are too good and too pure for that. I am sure of it.” 

Sigyn not only accepted his touch, she leaned closer and she hugged him. Loki moved his hands from off her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. He took comfort in her nearness.


End file.
